<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>constants and time by pineapplebees (Pigeonat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514829">constants and time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonat/pseuds/pineapplebees'>pineapplebees (Pigeonat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Dream SMP but i speedrun the plot and add a dash of canon divergence, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, I think?, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lowercase, No Beta, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, everyone except tommy is mentioned, i was eating and then the idea smacked itself into my brain at mach 10 speed, implied people were not tagged, literally everyone else: how dare you, or maybe i just wanna write some fancy prose what about it, this fic is basically, this is definitely canon divergence, tommy: vibing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonat/pseuds/pineapplebees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tommy's always had constants in his life, but all things fade with time.</p><p> he learns this, eventually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>constants and time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have another concept in the works but the draft is gonna be deleted in 10 days :,D if anyone is interested it's a sbi fantasy-lore type story, but the way i wrote it is a bit vague so...  enjoy this! :)</p><p>oh i also have other little blurbs like this, so if you are interested please comment it down. (shamelessly asking for comments. I think less people read the beginning notes so... :p) also shout out to that one fic with the quote "he is never older" or something along those lines, i remembered that line purely from reading it enough, i'm thinking it was by L and Qar? inspired by another fic, i think??? </p><p>i have a twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/Pigeonat2">@Pigeonat2</a> if you would like to follow me! :) I sometimes post art!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tommy, in his 16 years of life, always had constants, above all else. he always had himself. always had his voice. he always had his disks, as long as he could remember (and the faint memory of a women made of stars handing it to him, but he ignores that, because why would a women be made of stars? ((he thinks her name was clara.))), and he always had tubbo, ever since he found him in a little box and tugged him out, bee plushie and all.<br/>
<br/>
this remained true. he walks into dream smp by himself with his voice and his disks and tubbo wasn't far behind. He creates a drug van with a funny man with big words by the name of wilbur. He smiles and laughs and plays his disks and he adds another constant to his list. wilbur would always be there. always, always.</p><p>and he and his voice and his disks and tubbo and wilbur remains as the drug van becomes l'manberg and l'manberg becomes a nation and suddenly l'manberg is a constant too and his disks are not, but it's.... okay, because tommy meets new people and they become a constant. it's okay, until just as sudden as they come, they leave, and suddenly it's him and wilbur and his voice and-</p><p>it's him and wilbur and his voice, because l'manberg was manberg and everyone else was gone and <em>tubbo</em> is with him but he really isn't and it's just him and wilbur and his voice.</p><p>but then it wasn't. then, it was him and wilbur and technoblade and his voice and then tubbo was there and he gets his disk(s) back and l'manberg back and-</p><p>just as suddenly as he got them back, they slip out of his hands, and wilbur is gone and l'manberg destroyed and technoblade betrays them and he doesn't have his disks and-</p><p>it's fine, because l'manberg is the people not the place and they can rebuild and ghostbur is here and technoblade never stayed a constant as long as tommy remembered anyways and he would get his disks back, he <em>would.</em></p><p>then it went wrong. then, somehow, in a warped sense of humor, the world decided that no, tommy didn't need his constants, and then he was exiled. exiled from l'manberg. from the crew. from tubbo. from his disks. from-</p><p>it'll be okay, of course it will, because he still has his voice and himself <strike>and he still has clara</strike> and l'manberg is the people not the place and they will visit won't they?</p><p><em> your tubbo</em> becomes one of his constants and blowing up his things became one too. he wonders when it happened but shrugs it off because dream has always been a constant too. a bad one? a good one? he hasn't figured it out.</p><p>dream is his friend, he decides one day.</p><p>dream is <em>not</em> his friend, he decides another day.</p><p>dream is his friend but heis<em>not</em> and tubbo cares buthedoesn'tvisit and he isn't alone because ghostbur is here <strike>ghostburisdead</strike> and it's okayit'sokayit's<strike>not</strike>okay.</p><p>himself and his voice was still a constant. chirp becomes a constant too <strike>and clara tries to be heard but it's not enough, not when she is so up high.</strike></p><p>but what use was a voice that was too loud, what use was a voice that dream said was too loud, what use was a voice that had no one to talk to but a ghost and... himself.</p><p>hysterically, he wonders what use <em>he</em> is, if even <em>himself</em> as a constant is gone.</p><p>he looks in the water and he doesn't recognize himself. he wonders when changed. why he changed.</p><p>but thats okay because he has dream and ghostbur <strike>and clara</strike>. that's okay. he is fine.</p><p>tommy is still 16 and he is a child and all of his old constants are gone, and maybe it was a sign that he shouldn't have them. <strike>he wonders if being dead will be a constant too.</strike></p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">tommy is 16 and he has no constants and wonders what to do when the floor beneath him crumbles and he falls and falls and falls. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv"><strike>clara watches him sadly.</strike> </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">tommy for once in his 16 years of life shuts up and now he and his voice is gone. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">tommy was 16. he is never older. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"> <span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">somewhere else, people scream and cry and a broken little could-have-been family wonders why it came to this. somewhere else, a little blond boy laughs among the stars with clara and shes one constant that will never disappear.</span> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in another world, tommy lost his constants, but he didn't stop. he made new ones, and let them stay and cut others off. he made a family in a forest of snow and he laughs and dances and he is at peace. in another world, he doesn't let the floor falling from under him pull him down and drown him and he fights, rising from the crash, battered, but alive. he lives and he learns. in another world, he is happy and alive.</p><p>it's really a shame that it doesn't happen in this world, isn't it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>